


Good Day Sunshine

by blackbird



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird/pseuds/blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For <a href="http://raelala.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://raelala.livejournal.com/"><b>raelala</b></a> on the occasion of her graduation.</p></blockquote>





	Good Day Sunshine

The shower was running when he opened his eyes, blinking against the light streaming through the open window. He made a mental note to get blackout curtains when he redid the bedroom next time and rolled onto the other side of the bed. The sheets tangled around his legs and he buried his face in the pillow that smelled faintly like oranges.

He could hear the music too; something that Justin played when he was working or when he thought Brian wasn't listening. It actually wasn't so bad, even if it was older than he was. Although when Justin started singing about yellow submarines, he changed his mind. Crawling out of bed, he went toward the door and shoved it open.

"Jesus Christ, is that you? I thought someone was torturing a cat or something," he said, leaning against the frame.

"If you don't like my singing then fuck off," Justin answered with a smile.

Brian smirked. "But if I do that, who'll wash your back?"

"I'm sure I can find some other poor soul to make the sacrifice."

He turned around and the lines of his body were blurred by the steam on the glass, but that didn't stop that familiar stirring in the pit of Brian's stomach. With two steps, he pulled the shower door open and stepped inside.

Moving to make room for him, Justin ducked under the spray and the almost scalding water flushed his skin and ran down his back in long streams. Brian reached out, his fingers following the one down his spine and he couldn't help but smile when Justin shivered in spite of himself.

"But why go looking if I'm right here?" Brian said low in his ear as he slid one hand around Justin's waist and down to his already half-hard cock. He chuckled as Justin arched back against him and put his hands flat on the wall in front of him. Spreading his feet wider, he pressed himself closer and closed his eyes, letting the hot water wash over him as he worked Justin slowly, his thumb brushing over the head of his cock every other down stroke.

'Just the way he likes it,' he thought to himself when he heard Justin moan his name softly and rolled his hips back, grinding against Brian's own hard-on.

"Cock tease," Brian growled, thrusting back in time with his hand.

"I learned from the best," Justin said brokenly, one hand reaching for the tile ledge. Something thick trickled over the hand on Justin's cock and the shower exploded with the sharp citrus scent of his expensive body wash that somehow always ended up in Brian's shopping bag. The added lubrication sped up his strokes and suddenly Justin stiffened in his arms and came with a shudder.

Justin took a couple of deep breaths and Brian could feel his ribs expanding and collapsing under his hands. He started to say something but was stopped by Justin turning and kissing him, mouth hot on his as he shifted them so they were face to face. A slick hand slipped between them and wrapped around his cock, jerking him fast and hard. He gasped against Justin's lips and tried to hold himself back, but Justin was too good at this now. The heat was racing though his veins and he let himself go, coming hard in Justin's fist.

With a grin, Justin stepped back under the water and rinsed his hand.

"Don't look so smug," Brian said as Justin adjusted the water so it was cooler and stepped out. He grabbed the shampoo and turned around. "I only did that to shut you up."

"Then I guess I should sing in the shower more often," Justin replied as he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the bedroom.

"Maybe so, Sunshine. Maybe so," he said as he breathed in the smell of oranges.

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://raelala.livejournal.com/profile)[**raelala**](http://raelala.livejournal.com/) on the occasion of her graduation.


End file.
